Dramione Drabbles
by Jillian13.2000
Summary: A collection of Dramione one-shots! Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Dramione Drabble  
Chapter:1

Draco POV  
I'm waken up to the smell of coffee. Strong black coffee. The kind only my wife, Hermione Malfoy, can make. Wow. That feels good to call her MY wife, I think to myself.

I get fling the covers back and get up. I smile thinking about my wedding last night. I throw some pants on and walk down the hallway of my and Hermione's, excuse me OUR house.

When I get to the kitchen I see my beautiful wife bent over the stove cooking. I don't understand why she slaves over food when she can sit back and do it with her wand but she says it reminds her of her parents and the good ole' muggle world. Wait…I smell bacon!

I sneak over to Hermione. I reach next to her and grab a piece of bacon. I take a big bite and it goes CRUNCH!

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Wait until I'm done cooking! And you don't even give your wife a good morning kiss! You arse-hole!" she turns around with her hands on her hips and yells.

"I'm sorry, babe." I say with my trade-mark smirk. The one that drives her crazy…

"Ginny taught me how to Bat Bogey Hex! I will Bat Bogey Hex you if you call me "babe" again!" she says, putting air-quotes around babe.

It is here in this moment now that I know I have made the best choice for me. This woman is a keeper!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

"Draco! Let's go!" I yell up the stairs.

"I'm coming dearest! Why do we have to do this at the burrow? Can't we just tell Harry and Ginny by themselves? Arthur,Percy, and Ron will give me disapproving looks!" Draco yelled.

"Because the rest of the family deserves to know! Ignore the looks they'll warm up to you. LET'S GO!" I answered. Draco ran down the stairs and grabbed my arms. We apparated to the burrow.

-J-

"Hermione, come on in dear!" Molly Weasley called through the open kitchen window. I walked in the door and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. "Get over here Draco! Your part of the family too!" Draco came over and joined the hug.

"Do you need help with anything?" I ask.

"No. I've got everything around here. Go see Ginny, Ron and Harry. They've been waiting for you to arrive."

I walk into the living room of the burrow with Draco following shortly behind. I'm greeted with varying "Hermione!"'s.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Draco say. He leans over and whispers in my ear "Did I use your muggle saying correctly?" I giggle and give a small nod.

"Hey Draco!" Ginny says cheerily.

"Draco! How you been mate? It's been awhile since we've talked eh?" Harry says with a wink. He and Draco see each other every day because they are partners at work. They both decided to become Aurors after finishing school.

"Hey Ginny, Harry." he says nodding in their respective directions. So basically the same spot since Ginny was on Harry's lap.

"Ron! Don't be rude! Say hello to Draco! Or I will bag bogey hex you just for being rude!" Ginny scolds her older brother.

"Draco." Ron says grudgingly. Then he turns to Ginny and says "You don't control me! I'm older! I only said hello to Draco was because I bloody decided I wanted to!" With that he stormed up the stairs to his room.

"Well then…" Draco chuckles. I elbow him and he stops laughing. I look at him and ask him a silent question with my eyes. He gives a barely noticeable nod. "Harry when is the broom stick case due?"

Ginny gets up and starts up the stairs, beckoning for me to follow. I give Draco a peck on the cheek, then get up quickly and follow Ginny up stairs. We get to her old room, she and Harry live in Sirius's old house, and she locks the door behind us. She casts a silencing charm on the room.

"Hermione there's something I need to tell you."

"Ginny there's something I need to tell you." we say at the same time.

"You first." she says.

"Same time?" I suggest.

"Same time." she confirms.

"1. 2. 3. I'm pregnant!" we both say at the same time.

"Congratulations! When? Never mind-I don't want to know." I gush. I have someone to be pregnant with! Weirdest thought I've ever had…

"Thanks. Congratulation to you too! I'm a month in. You?"

"A month and a half."

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley screamed through the house.

"Together?" Ginny asked.

"Together!" We walked down stairs to the table where Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Fleur, and their child name Alexandra, Charlie, Percy, Fred and Angelina (they were together now), George, Harry, and Draco.

"Where's Ron?" I asked worriedly.

"He is being a git! He stormed out after Ginny and you went upstairs. Said he was going to spend the night with Luna." George said with a smirk.

"Oh well!" Ginny said merrily. We sat down and feasted!  
-J-

Halfway through the meal Ginny, Harry, Draco and myself decided to tell the family out news.

"Draco and I have some news!" I said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Harry and I also have some news we wish to share." Ginny said.

"We're pregnant!" Ginny and I said in unison. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"How many galleons do I owe you again?" Fred asked George once the shock passed. Did they bet on us?! I survey everyone else's faces. Harry looks shocked, guess I forgot to tell him before hand. Draco looks proud. Fred and George are grinning ear to ear and exchanging money. Bill's mouth is hanging open along with Percy's. Charlie looks confused. Fleur looks impressed. Arthur looks slightly angry and Molly has a mixture of disapproving, pride, and shock on her face.

Molly and Charlie start to clap and soon everyone joins. Looks like life will be just fine…


	3. Proposal

**This chapter was written by a good friend of mine Q-girl900. If you are in the Divergent fandom I highly suggest you check out her stories! hope you like the chapter!**

Draco POV  
"Mione, dear, are you ready now?" I ask impatiently.

"You are the one who told me I needed to look really nice. Now give me five more minutes!"

My Hermione. I smile despite my annoyance. She comes out of the bathroom in our flat in Muggle London. After she moved in with me last year we decided on renting it as a second home.

"So, Draco, will you finally tell me where we're going?" She looks lovely in her lavender dress.

"Not yet." I offer her my arm and she takes it without question.

"Will you at least tell me how we're going to get there? You can't drive and if I'm going to I'll have to know where we-"

"Don't worry so much! I'll apparate us there."

/-Q-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

We eat at a nice restaurant. After we eat, I apparate us to a grassy hillside where we can see the full moon.

"Draco, why are we here," she asks.

"Close your eyes." She does as she's told. I fumble for the small box in my pocket. Getting down on my knee, I pull out the ring.

"Okay. Open them." She opens her eyes and lets out a little gasp.

"Draco…" she doesn't say anything more. She wraps her arms around me as tears freely flow down her face. I stand with her still in my arms.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Draco. Yes!" She kisses me. A kiss filled with passion and love and hope and dreams of the future.

**Please review!**


	4. Falling for Him

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I know it's not on schedule to update... I figured I'd give you something to read when you get home and finally get some peace and quiet, or when your hiding from your family, trying to recollect your sanity. ****This chapter is pretty short, but it's an idea that came to me during a conversation with Q-girl900... Speaking of Q-girl900, it's her birthday today! Happy birthday Q-girl900!**

Hermione POV  
"Ginny, I think I'm falling for Draco!" I tell my best friend. We are in the Griffindor girl's dorm. Ginny is flopped on her bed filing her nails.

"You already fell." she says without looking up from her nails.

"W-what?" I ask, struggling to keep my voice level.

"You. Have. Already. Fallen. For. Draco. Malfoy. As your best friend it is my duty to know these things." the red-head says calmly. She looks up at me, studying me.

"Prove it!" I say, starting to lose control.

"Point one- you have started calling him Draco instead of Malfoy. You didn't even notice that change. Point two- you have shared a dorm for over a month now and I have not heard the words 'Ugh! Malfoy...' once! You have been getting along civilly if not becoming quite good friends. Point three- you give him googley eyes in class all the time! At least make it subtle, Hermione!" the fiery red-head rants. I ought to wipe that smirk right off her face! Her smirk isn't as nice as Draco's- HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER what has gotten into you, I mentally scold myself.

"I do NOT make googley eyes at MALFOY, Ginerva Weasley!"

"You do…but it's okay though because he's not very subtle either…" she stands up smirking and stalks out the door.

What?! Did she just imply that Draco likes me too! I just admitted it! I like Draco Malfoy! And Draco likes me back? Life is about to get a lot more interesting…

**All reviews are greatly appreciated ! I've gotten to a point where I need prompts. If you have Dramione prompts I will happily use them! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :-D**


	5. Proposal?

**Short chapter... I got the idea from a picture I saw when I was trolling.**

Hermione POV

"Hermione, I don't particularly care for your last name." Draco says without looking up from his quidditch paper. We're sitting in the living room of our apartment. I'm reading Hogwarts A History: 2 for the third time.

"Oh really? What would you prefer it be?" I say with some venom in it. I happen to like my last name. I think it flows well with the rest of my name. Hermione Jean Granger!

"Malfoy." he says nonchalantly.

"Did you just propose to me?!" I ask incredulously. He gets up from his arm chair and walks into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. I'm flabbergasted! How could he just drop this on me like that?

"MALFOY! GET YOUR FERRET ARSE BACK HERE YOU GIT!" I scream into the kitchen. He walks back in and looks at me expectantly. "Yes." I say. Then walk up the stairs and lock the door to our bedroom behind me…

**If you want me to keep updating, I NEED PROMPTS! Please leave all prompts in your lovely reviews. :-)**


	6. The Naming of A Baby

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile!**

Hermione POV

I pick my head up from Draco's lap and turn the TV off in one swift motion. Ever since we got a muggle television Draco has been so fascinated by it. I turn to sit facing him.

"Why did you turn the TV off?" he sighs.

"Don't complain!" I scold. "We need to think of baby names." I stroke my 6 month pregnant stomach.

"We have three months until the baby comes!" he says exasperatedly.

"Exactly! We need to be prepared! Do you know the percentage of woman who go into premature labor?!"

"Fine! Let's think of names." he says the last part softly. He pulls me into onto his lap so I'm straddling him. He lays a gently hand on my stomach and moves him thumb up and down. I peck him on the lips.

"I like Selena and Celeste for girls names." I say.

"Very pretty. I kinda like Raven for a girl but it sounds so Ravenclaw like..." he says.

"This kid could be anything but Hufflepuff really... the two of the brightest students to ever attend Hogwarts would make a genius of a kid. That could make it a possible Ravenclaw child...but if it has it's father's cunning, sneaky, and deceptive genes then it will certainly be Slytherin." I explain.

"This kid is going to be Gryffindor if it gets any of its mother's genes. Brave, smart, funny, and beautiful or handsome." Draco says. I blush a deep crimson. We've been together for 10 years and I still blush when he says things like that.

"I like Selena if we have a girl." I say.

"Selena Taylor Malfoy?"

"It's perfect! I love it!" I start crying. Stupid hormones! Draco doesn't question my tears he jut pulls me closer without hesitation.

"I love you." he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too."

"We need to pick a boy's name too?"

"Yes."

"How about Nathan?" he suggests. I'm shocked that he picked muggle name.

"I like it. Why a muggle name though?"

"I thought we should integrate your past as a," he gulps, "mudblood." He says it like it tastes nasty in his mouth. It's a sensitive word with him, now that he's over blood status.

"I see. What about a middle name? Do you think your father would like it if his middle name was Lucius?" I ask. After the war the Malfoy's changed their ways. I was welcomed warmly into the family. Narcissa and I became close as I had become the daughter Lucius never allowed her to have after Draco.

"He would love that. Nathan Lucius Malfoy. Perfect."

"Selena Taylor Malfoy or Nathan Lucius Malfoy! I love it. I love him or her. I love you!" I say.

"Ditto." Draco says with THE sexy goofy grin, the one only a true Slytherin boy can pull off.

**Please review! Good or bad?**


	7. Hectic Day (feat the kids)

**I'm so proud of this chapter! My favorite chapter by far. This chapter sorta builds off the last chapter. The child they named in thje last chapter is mentioned in this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

Draco POV  
"I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the door of the villa. Hermione, the kids and I live I'm the Malfoy family villa. It's really more like a second mansion. Hermione and I refused my parents offer to switch houses with them so we could have the family Manor because it's bigger. The manor has too many bad memories for us.

"Be quiet! All of the kids are in bed!" Hermione says as she walks into the front room. Her eyes are all puffy and her face is red, she must've been crying.

"What's wrong?!" I say my voice full of concern.

"Nothing..."

"Make yourself a cup of tea . I will be back down in a minute." I order. Time to play good husband. I go upstairs and change into a pair of pajama bottoms and plain black t-shirt.

Once I'm changed I go into Gideon's room. He's sound asleep when I walk in but I kiss my 4 year old son anyways. When I walk in to Quinntus's room I find him cleaning his new Firebolt he just got for Christmas.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I ask.

"Ummm...no?" he says tentatively.

"You're going to need to learn how to lie better than that if you want to be a Slytherin." I say with a wink. My 7 year old son aspires to be in Slytherin, just like his dad.

I take the Firebolt from his hands. "Clean the hole right there like this-" I say. I show him how to thread the cloth through the hole and clean the cracks. When I finish showing him how to clean his Firebolt perfectly, I kiss him goodnight and go wash the cleaning solution off my hands.

I head to Celeste's room next. As I approach the door I hear crying. The door is closed. I knock lightly. "Celeste? Can I come in?" I ask softly.

"NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT A LECTURE!" she sobs.

I jiggle the door knob, she forgot to lock it. I guess there's a reason she's Griffindor not Slytherin. I start to open the door but it slams back knot place with a loud thump because she threw something at it. Guess I'll try again later. 12 year old hormones I guess...

I walk into Nathan's room and find him reading _Hogwarts A History 3_. He got the book from Hermione for Christmas this year, like mother like son I guess. He is a 14 year old Ravenclaw reading machine.

"How was work Dad?" he asks without looking up from his book.

"Good, how was your day?"

"MY day was fine, the rest of the house had quite a hectic day." Nathan says.

"Okay. I'm going to calm your mother down; goodnight Nathan." I say.

Selena's door is closed but I hear music playing a little too loudly considering her brothers and sisters are asleep. I knock and hear a muffled come in. I open the door and find her writing a letter at her desk.

"Who're you writing to? James?" I ask. My 15 almost 16 year old daughter is dating James Potter. She won't listen to me about not dating if there were rules because she's Slytherin like her father.

"Yes. Can we go see him this weekend? Please!"

"Maybe. I'll have to talk to your mother about it."

"Yes! Yes! Now I can put that in my letter too!" She pulls me into a hug. "Goodnight!" she says while simultaneously pushing me out the door. She is quite the kid...

I go downstairs and find Hermione sniffling on the couch with two mugs of tea on the table. I go through the sitting room into the kitchen and grab a bottle of much needed Firewhiskey. I sit down on the couch next to my beautiful wife and pour a little bit of Firewhiskey into each of our tea...strange but that's how my father did it...

"Thanks" she sniffles. I pull her into my lap.

"'Mione, what happened?" I ask.

"Our children hate me!" she screams breaking down into sobs in my lab.

I pull her tighter to my body and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she calms down enough to listen to me. "I know they don't...they all love you..this whole family lives you. Don't ever doubt it."

"Gideon refused to listen to me today. He wouldn't take his nap either! Quinntus wouldn't do anything but ramble about Quidditch and how much he loves you for getting him a Firebolt! He didn't say one nice thing to me all day! Then he got in a fight with Albus! Celeste gave me attitude all day and then when I took her owl and her broom away she told me she hated me and locked herself in her room. The nerve of that kid! Selena has been okay...Victoire popped in. She and Selena made cookies. Nathan has been an absolute dear, he even helped to watch the kids. He went to Diagon Alley to get me the Fizzing Whiz for dinner. Three of our children absolutely HATE me! How are we going to handle another kid, Draco?!" she sobs. I rub her back and soothe her until she is breathing correctly again.

"Hermione all of our children love you...I already told you that. Gideon is just at the copy cat stage and is acting like Lily. Quinntus is going through a faze about quidditch-"

"A 'faze' yeah right! That's what you said about Selena! Now look at her!" she chuckles wiping away her tears, I reach up and help her.

"As I was saying, Quinntus is just going through a fade about Quidditch and you can't even ride a broom. I can relate so he just THINKS he loves me more than you. Celeste is just a moody, hormonal teenager, excuse me preteen. It's a mood swing and with your pregnancy hormones you clash very easily." I kiss her softly at the last part.

"But I don't clash with Selena!" she tries to reason.

"Selena has been here for 4 pregnancies and knows not to cross you. Celeste on the other hand is still learning. You are a great mother and even if this house is hectic I promise we will make it through. It can't be harder than the war was on us." I explain. "I also know that tomorrow Celeste will come down and apologize on her own, so you shouldn't fret."

"Thank you. I love you." she whispers.

"I love you more."

"I doubt it." She cuddles into my side and starts to sip her tea. I love my family...no matter how chaotic they are.

**Dear Readers,**

**As the holidays come around I always find myself thinking of all of the things I'm thankful for. This year I have added you, my reader(s) to this list. Thnk you for reading and reviewing! Happy holidays!**

**Sincerely,**

**Jillian13.2000**

**P.S. I need ideas for new chapters!**


End file.
